User talk:Agent-347
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nickelodeon! Thanks for your edit to the DVD page. If I can help.. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JParanoid (Talk) 11:58, 31 May 2009 Friend? Do you want to be my friend? -- Terminator234 (Talk) 22:32, 6 June 2009 :Are you making a friendlist? Offcourse I want to be a friend of a SpongeBob-fan. ;) -- Agent-347 (Talk) 23:37, 6 June 2009. ::Yeah.I am making a list. Your the first one. Oh yeah I made a new wiki. The address is www.spongebobtv.wikia.com.Do you want to join? -- Terminator234 (Talk) 22:41, 6 June 2009 :::Ok. :) Oeh, a new SpongeBob Wiki, I am going to join, but I have from 10 june until 22 june examinations, so maybe I am not so many times here or on your wiki the next weeks. And I have also my own wiki, I am the creator of the dutch Nickelodeon wikia. (I am from Belgium. ;)) I have seen your profile, it's nice. I am going to create one too, but I don't know if it would be completed / I begin before the examinations. -- Agent-347 (Talk) 10:19, 7 June 2009. SpongeBobtv Wikia Thanks for helping out at my new wikia! -- Terminator234 (Talk) 14:46, 7 June 2009. :Your Welcome. :) I am going to watch if I can help sometimes, but I don't promise (do I spell this word ok?) something. - Agent-347 (Talk) 19:25, 8 June 2009. Profil Yes.I'd like to have a userbox!Terminator234 19:27, 8 June 2009 (BST) Avatar: The Last Airbender Who is your favourite character on Avatar?Mine is Aang.Terminator234 21:46, 8 June 2009 (BST) :Mine's Toph. ;) But on second is Iroh, third is Katara, fourth Aang, fifth Suki. But I like Sokka's humor (his jokes _O-). --Agent-347 22:52, 8 June 2009. (Belgium Time) ::Mine are: ::1. Aang ::2. Toph ::3. Sokka ::4. Zuko ::5. Katara ::6. Iroh. Terminator234 22:04, 8 June 2009 (BST) Question Will you make me a navigation template like you did for Terminator234? Please, I want mine yellow! -- Weblykinly :OK, I am going to create one fast, yellow, ok. :) -- Agent-347 ::Ok, now you have a navigation bar and a "My Templates" Page. If there is something to much, or there is missing something, you may say it. ;) Then shall I add or delete it. -- Thank You so much for making me on I really apreciate it. Weblykinly 21:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) How do type on Template:Character? 17:39, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Answer I meant that there's not many people who don't do stuff good I, Weblykinly, FamFragoso24, and you Agent-347 are helping this wiki. While a lot of people put wrong information. I was telling Hailey C. Shannon we could be good administrators. Weblykinly 13:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :That's wright what you're saying, it happens to much now, all those fan-art, I had to delete already 4 fan-art dvd's out from te SpongeBob DVD list, in 1 month time. I have seen enough articles that are stubs, & have to be deleted or expanded. And thanks for making it clear. -- How do you type on Template:Character? 17:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, for helping my user page and others we should be administrators and i'm trying to make Hailey C. Shannon make us administrators. I abosulutely hate vandilism more than 100 articles are vandilism. Weblykinly 18:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey, I'm Back! I wasn't here for a while cause I was busy with the SpongeBash and all. But I have loads of time here now! -- Terminator234 21:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Happy to hear, Ow, and before I forget, I've downloaded already all the title cards of Season 3, 4 & 5 of SpongeBob (I have to upload them, but I have so many to do, but let me take care of those), so maybe could you take care of Season 1 & 2? You know what to do I hope: * The biggest version of every card download to your pc. * Change The Filename to The Episodename. :Examples: Help Wanted (SpongeBob).jpg Tea With Sandy.jpg * Upload it. * Set it in the seasonal episode page: SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1) or SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 2) So, do you want to take care of those seasons?? And again: Glad that you are back! And who has won the SpongeBash?? I'll be happy to help! I think Chum Caverns and Tentacle Vision were the best. I'll do it at 11:00 cause we're having dinner now. See you at 11:00! -- Terminator234 21:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. Time to start Season 1. -- Terminator234 22:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ned's Declassified Do you watch Ned's Declasseified School Survival Guide? -- Terminator234 14:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, why? (I've watched it in Dutch & English). I like the show! (It will be soon in my userbox) -- ::Just wanted to know. I've got The Best of Season 1+2, though my favourite episode is the last of the Series. -- Terminator234 14:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Haha, ok. :P I don't really have a favorite, but I like "Guide to Parties", "Guide to: Math" & the series finale the most, but I keep laughing with the episode about notebooks. And a little question, don't you think it should be better that transcripts are on the downsides of a episodepage? Maybe with a really big transcript that it would be better to have a own page, but I just saw the transcript of Wormy, and it didn't look so big. -- ::::Yeah, that would be actually better;) I keep laughing about that episode too. -- Terminator234 15:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::If you have placed all the transcripts on the episodepage, say it, then set you in the word delete. Then can I delete them. ;) -- ::::::Sorry, I can't right now, cause I have to work outside, See you Later, Promise. -- Terminator234 15:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I can wait. Later! ::Ok, I'm back! -- Terminator234 16:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) SpongePedia Are you in SpongePedia? -- Terminator234 17:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Sometimes, but I am more here.. I saw that there is a dutch episodelist on that wikia, ik looked very well. -- :::I'm called SpongePappy there. -- Terminator234 17:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool color on the SpongeBob Template! -- Terminator234 21:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll try to remember your username, I thought that I've seen you there already in the contributions. Thank you for the compliment, I am busy with updating the templates. I have already updated the templates of iCarly, TEENick, SpongeBob And Drake & Josh. I've based it on the updates I made on my own wikia, this looked to me cooler, and better. So I started to add it here as well. -- ::::::I've seen the new colored templates. They're awesome now! I'm busy writing the episodes. -- Terminator234 21:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I see you do great, if you then later add the transcripts it will be all good articles! (and maybe appearances, but do it like you want (We can watch the versions and take a look to what has to maybe be added.)) I will not delete them because I know that you are busy on them. Work as much as possible first on the specials & tv-movies. ;) The 10-minute episodes aren't so important, ... make first all the specials-pages and update them. ;) -- ::::::::Yeah, I'm doing the Specials first cause they have more importance of the series. I'll do the transcripts later! -- Terminator234 21:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Good! Read further in the next session (breaking news) Breaking News Have you heard already the breaking news? The Nickelodeon Splat Logo will disappear! It will be replaced by a new one, the restyling starts September 2009. -- :I've never heard of that. -- Terminator234 21:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's really breaking news, read this: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?t=231732 . I am in the discussion too, as Agent-347. ;) If you read on you can see the SpongeBob First 100 episodes boxset cover with the new logo, and if you look good you can see the second version of the SpongeBob logo of now. In the pic on the right side you see the first version, the second is with the new Nick logo. Well, let I say: Join the discussion. (I am there also in some other discussions.) -- :::That's amazing! I wish they could leave the logo like it is. -- Terminator234 22:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Me too! But like I said there: They are deleting 3 iconics of them: The splat, the slime, the font (Balloon, not Bazooka). For me that sounds bad, it was the best channel qua logo, and I am now not sure if that will stay? I don't like the change, everyone knows Nickelodeon like a splat, much people will zapp over the channel if they search it, but don't know the channel number.. The splat, so recognizes everybody Nickelodeon! ) -- :::::It sounds bad for me too. (Go further in the next subsection) -- Terminator234 22:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) SpongeBob First 100 episodes DVD & SpongeBob Season 8 P.S. I have the cover for The First 100 Episodes to upload it. -- Terminator234 22:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Upload it, if it will be in stores and it's needed will I search for a better version. ;) And do you know it already: Nickelodeon has already purchased a season 8 of SpongeBob for 2010 and 2011. -- ::No. On SpongePedia there all making up Season 8 episodes, like Shadow or Flooded. -- Terminator234 22:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::From there comes that idea of the dvd Shadow. I had to delete it every time. But it was announced 13 July 2009, you can read it on ToonZone and on some newswebsites (google it: SpongeBob season 8). If you google it, then have you normal on the first page already a announcement page.. What I think is kinda strange is that Nick only purchased the first 13 episodes of season 8. And it was announced that there would be at least in 2011 one-hundred-and-fifty-two episodes. I have heard that season 7 started very good, it is very popular, people who thought that SpongeBob seasons 1 to 3 was gone said again "That it made their laughing like they used to in the first seasons". And if you want to hear some Dutch Nickelodeon, go to the webpage: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?t=229052 . There is SpongeBob, Avatar, .. -- ::::Season 1-6 were gold. Season 7 starting out good. -- Terminator234 00:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) AdminShip (Weblykinly) Thanks! Did you make Weblykinly Admin? -- Terminator234 01:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I've got it dealed with Wikia staff to make me and Weblykinly admins, I and weblykinly are now the new owners of this wikia. (So we are if you read it good webmasters now) -- ::Oh Cool! P.S. On your User Page on the User Box you wrote This User is a big fan of Avatar:The Last Airbender, und a few other things it is there again with an image of Drake and Josh. -- Terminator234 01:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've fixed it. Thank you for telling. -- ::::Your Welcome! -- Terminator234 02:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh I can't belive you made me admin i thought the whole wiki got to delete stuff. i'm so sorry about what i said you were right i was wrong. Can we be friends again. Please forgive me. P:S: Those were awesome templates you made. Again, i'm sorry! :It doesn't matters, the only thing what now matters is that you understand that I don't delete to destroy this wikia, but because off one of the main reasons "not enough content". And sure, we can be friends again. And thanks for the compliment, I never thought they were so good.. I let you become admin because I thought you would be a good one, also you are already a long active user, over a year already I think.. Ohh, Before I forgot, I am deleting pages about dates, but they will be replaced by new main pages, one is already online: List of births (20th century) and later today will List of events (20th century) be online. So don't be suprised if all the dates are in red soon (by the way: That's why I am unlinking all the dates and settel on "events" & "birts" the link to the list of births, and soon offcourse events. Also by the unlinking I am changing the platform to USA system to International system, so it would be better to read all over the world (Example: From January 1 (USA System) to 1 January (International system)) -- Kind regards, :Okay i'll help out that page. ::I've putted it online already. ;) Can you give it a category, you are better in category-stuff. For me it's bedtime now, so until this afternoon, maybe we can talk on the brand new chat tommorrow... That will we see then. Kind regards, help templates some templates on articles on wikias of all kind don't look so good i thought we could help like the spongebob template it is awesome but there is a show/hide button that would make it look better, so if not everyone wants to see it popping out here is an example of something i want to do http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episodes please respond Weblykinly 18:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean, I have tried already a few times, but it fails, I will ask for help to someone... -- Templates : I am surprised you haven't answered me back yet. Please do my hardworking templates at my other wiki are at risk. Please answer!!!! Sorry, haven't answered back in a while cause I'm busy on another Wiki. -- Terminator234 19:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ohhhh, that were you that setteled a question in the mid of the talk page. xD What do you want that I do, for what have I to make templates? I need some details, 7 templates, and on each a seasonal episode-overview? One general like here? ... In the same style like here? (I will have to create the style SpongeTable, but that's easy...) PS: Haven't you seen what I am doing now??? I have many things to do to clean this place up... -- Thank you Thank you for figuring it out i don't get it though either you tell me more specific or i could could give you the url and just do that if you want the urls here they are: http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Brenda_Song, http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hilary_Duff, http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Jonas_Brothers :I have noticed that your wikia hasn't a NickTable, because that was made by a previous admin here; you can make a DisneyTable, but you'll have to understand how it works to create that, and maybe that's a problem... So I have looked I could create it, but only admins can do that on your wikia for some unknown reason... Ehh, I've replaced so NickTable by wikitable on the first link, but it won't work, and I've compared the code you use for the collapsed table, and the one here, and it is a bit different, I noticed you coppied the straight one from wikipedia, but for wikia, I have coppied an altered version, so you should delete everything on this page: http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js Then you should copy (NOT CUT!!!) everything on this page: http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js And then you should paste everything on this page: http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js If you have done this, and you want your DisneyTable, copy the code below and set it on the page: http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css The code: /************** DisneyTable **************/ .DisneyTable { border: 2px solid deepskyblue; -moz-border-radius: 10px; } .DisneyTable th { -moz-border-radius: 8px; background: deepskyblue; color: #FFFFFF; border: 0px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; } .DisneyTable th, .DisneyTable td { padding: 4px; } .DisneyTable th a:link, .DisneyTable th a:visited, .DisneyTable th a:active, .DisneyTable th a:hover { color: #FFFFFF; } After you have done this it should normal work, but this is the first time I trie to create a new class-style so maybe it won't work... Ow, in the first tree lines of /**** and DisneyTable and ****/ , there must you delete the space that is set on the start, that have I done so you should know what the code is.. otherwise it won't work neither.. But it can take up a few days until it works also... So make a testtable on your wikia, or use one of those templates then, and change wikitable or NickTable by DisneyTable. And then you save it... And you watch if it works, hopefully it does... I don't know if it will work, so I warn you already, but it is based on the NickTable code.. Give both this things a few days the time, delete your complete browsing history after 3 days and it still don't work, then you can say it to me, and I'll take a fast look, but I think if you then did everything correct that the problem is a controversion in your wikia code.. And that you then will have to ask help on "help.wikia.com" ... Ok, but do first this, and I hope it works.. :) By the way: You'll not have to ask if I will stay active on your wikia, the answer is, not really, the main reason is that where I live there isn't a Disney Channel, we only have Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network & Jetix as main channels, and I can't watch Jetix, because that's only braodcasted digital in Belgium, in Netherlands it's on the main cable; saddly enough I can't help quo information... Oww, there is one Disney Channel show that I know that's here sometimes on tv, and that's Hannah Montana, but I am on school when it's on... and now it's deleted for the summer broadcast programming.. -- Something I did do what you said check if i did it right because i really want it to work. Weblykinly 15:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You. : It's working, look at my profile page there! And your Brenda Song templates hide/show option is already working, I am doing the other 2 templates two. Yoor class="DisneyTable" is also working on your wikia. :) So, I hope you are happy. :) -- Thank You Thank You the other 2 will be working soon. Weblykinly 21:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The templates are working but bad news something is wrong with my actor/actress templates. Please check it out, i'm not sure what's wrong. Go to page Debby Ryan and you'll see what's wrong or any actor if you know of any. Sorry, that there's so many problems. Weblykinly 21:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I directly saw what there went wrong, you forget 2 little pieces of code on the template page, so on my screen te problem that I saw it is fixed; so watch this: http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/Debby_Ryan . Fixed, hé?! -- :::I have added a class on your template, so it is now also classed as DisneyTable, on the Debby Ryan table you can see it already, on others you will see it normally in a few hours.. --